


Finally

by AceQueenKing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Moving On, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Shiho finally kisses Ann and moves on.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Shiho kisses Ann. She feels nothing like Kamoshida.

Ann’s lips are gentle; they do not take but ask, her tongue softly flickering in a question Shiho can only answer by claiming her.

Emboldened, Ann slips from Shiho’s grip and moves lower. Ann’s mouth is on her breast. Shiho cries, overwhelmed with how good it feels when she actually wants someone to touch her this way.

Ann looks up at her, eyes adoring. Shiho cries, so _relieved_. The therapy, the new school, all of it worth it for this one precious moment.

‘I love you,” she says, and she means it.

 


End file.
